My Queen
by Oakwyrm
Summary: Ichigo had Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki had Zangetsu, I had no one. But then, in a deep dark corner of Rukia's inner world, I found her. My silver haired, silver eyed beauty. My Queen.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

My name is Hichigo, oh how I hate that name but it will have to do. My king has found a lover, Rukia Kuchiki, which is all well and good if you ask him, but if you ask me it's a damned waste of time. Apparently the two resonate so well their souls are on the same wavelength and it is so damned annoying!

It started a while ago when that annoying Sode no Shirayuki came stumbling in here and I swear I have never seen a more stupid expression on the old man's face. I mean come on! The guy was staring at her like she was a goddess or something! It didn't take them long to hook up.

Recently I've been going into Rukia's inner world just to get away from them and right now, I must say I sort of admire the girl. I didn't know she had this kind of place in her. I doubt even Ichigo knows, and she might not know herself. It's dark, very dark and getting darker. I grin, I like this place. It has potential as an actually pleasant hiding spot when Sode no Shirayuki comes to visit.

"What are you doing here?" a female voice demands behind me. It sounds like Rukia but something's off. I spin around to face the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Oh she looks like Rukia, sure, but she's wearing a tattered white kimono...thing, which is red on the inside with a high red collar, yellow sash and a tattered black cape, she's carrying a strange red scythe has silver hair instead of black and her silver eyes have a spark of insanity that I am _really _digging. And she is much paler.

A realization hits me. She's a Hollow. But she's powerless against Rukia because the Hollows that gave her power are gone now. How she even continues to exist is a mystery. She glares at me.

"I'll say, what are you doing here?" she grabs her scythe in a defensive posture.

"Me?" I asked. "Oh nothing just getting away from the lovebirds." I'm at her side before she can ever blink and sling an arm around her shoulder.

She punches me in the face. It didn't really hurt as much as it shocked me and I step a few paces back.

"You're Hichigo?" she demands and I smirk.

"So you've heard of me?" I asked, she glares at me.

"What lovebirds?" she asks. Seriously? She can't be serious, right? Then again maybe she can.

"King and Queen for one." I reply. "And Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu." she hisses and in a flash is in front of me with her scythe to my throat.

"Sode no Shirayuki is not welcome here." she hissed. I easily move the blade away from myself and grab her arm, pulling her to me.

"Listen here, you are powerless against me. Were we to get out of here you'd be lucky to be a Hollow at all while I would be a Vasto Lorde. You really think your scythe can damage me?" a flicker of fear shows itself in her eyes. Good, I like that. Her fear is enticing and I grab her arms, pulling her to me and connecting out lips in a rough kiss. She fights me for a moment before realizing it's pointless and giving in.

I smirk against her lips and plunge my tongue into her mouth. What? You actually thought I was going to ask for permission. Ha. As I take my lips from hers I realize I don't know what to call her. I don't know why I care but it seems important.

"What's your name?" I ask. She looks at me, startled, apparently she didn't think I'd care. Come to think of it why _do _I care? Oh well, I'll think about it later.

"I don't have one." she says. I look at her.

"Really? You don't have something others call you?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Some people call me Dark Rukia." she says, then the scoffs, clearly not amused with the name.

"That's nearly as bad as Hollow Ichigo." I grimace and she looks at me before doing something I really didn't expect, grabbing me by the collar and kissing me. And damn this girl can _kiss_.

I guess this is what humans call finding a kindred spirit. I like this girl. As in like, like, but I'll be damned if I ever let anyone find out. When she releases me a look at her for a for a moment, thinking.

"Mize." I said finally.

"What?" she asked.

"Short for Mizetto (Midget). Better than Dark Rukia, right?" she scowls at me and I grin at her.  
I think I'm going to like this "relationship" thing.

* * *

At the Kurosaki clinic suddenly Ichigo and Rukia shivered and looked at each other.

"Something very wrong just happened..." Ichigo muttered, trying to chase away the unexpected chill. Rukia nodded.


End file.
